New kid
by fireguy312
Summary: its about a girl that looks, sounds and acts like a boy just for the fun of messing with people and ends up falling for everyone's Favorite ice queen. Mizore x OC. rated M for good measure . please R and R
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Well here we are, my first ever fan fiction. I want you all to know that this was just a random idea that popped into my head the other day but I still find my self compelled to write it so here we are. Please read and review it and tell me what you all think ok^^ now lets got on with it. Also, now stop of if I'm getting these terms wrong, this is non-cannon, AU to the Rosario + Vampire series so bear with me.**

Stepping off the old, hot yet oddly comfortable bus was Youkai Academy's newest freshmen, Jaclyn or Jack for short.

Jack walked down the old dirt road on her way to her home for the next three years, looking around at the dead trees and tombstones that adorned the roadside and most of the surrounding area." What a weird place…even for a school for monsters…"she thought as she slowly made her way down the road, the large sack with all her things slung over her shoulder.

It wasn't long before the other freshmen students that had arrived earlier started to come into view, all dressed in there new school uniforms. Jack looked at the uniforms with her topaz colored eyes and then looked down at her own cloths which consisted of a, starting from head to toe, an old WW2 German's officers head, no markings on it tho, which hid her long lower back length raven black hair. A long back leather officer's coat, currently done up which hid her blank T-shirt and large chest and most of her semi-baggy black jeans and a pair of blank combat boots. After looking her self over she new she stuck out like a sore thumb but didn't care one bit.

She made her way passed the now very large crowd of fellow new comers and to the main building, a massive Gothic mansion looking place, and to the main assembly hall for the opening ceremony, checking in her bag with one of the staff to have it sent to her dorm room later on. She made her way through the doors and quickly found a seat and sat down. She watched as a tall man dressed in white robes took the stage and looked out over the sea of students. "Welcome to Youkai Academy. A school for monsters by monsters!" He boomed to all those present in the auditorium, some people nearest to him having to comer their ear's. He went of to give your average welcome speech before dismissing everyone to there homerooms. Jack was one of the first to leave the auditorium and into the halls of the school. On the inside the place looked like her old school back in the human world which she found to be rather comforting, a small smile appearing on her lips as she walked.

Wile she walked down the hall to her homeroom Jack could hear a few of the students talking about her.

"See the guy..what a weird outfit" said one blond.

"Yeah..totally against school rules..and look at how pale he is…like he's right out of the grave!" said her friend.

This only made Jack smile as she walked, happy to see that her boy-ish appearance had everyone fooled something she enjoyed a lot.

It wasn't long before she was at her homeroom. She walked in and saw that it wasn't that different then her old one. She quickly found a seat in the very back by the window and took her seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. As she waited Jack began to look around the room at her fellow students till one in particular caught her eyes, the girl sitting immediately next to her. She looked her over from the corner of her eyes from the girls soft purple-ish blue hair, her solid blue eyes and her soft pale skin. It wasn't till Jack saw the girl looking over at her then she turned her eyes away, a small blush forming on her cheeks from being caught spying.

Soon the teacher walked in and stood by her desk and smiled to the class. She looked like your typical blond and a neko. "Hello everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy. The place where you'll lean to get along and blend in with humans." She then went of about the school rules, like not being allowed to show your true form to anyone else at the school.

After going over the rules and the short welcome Ms. Nekonome, the teacher, started the introductions and made everyone stand up one by one and well introduce them self's, though some of the students just ignored her, like the girl sitting next to Jack. Once it was her turn Jack stood up and cleared her throat and began to say" Hello everyone. I'm name is Jack Van Wolfgang" with a German accent and a very deep voice that made her sound like a boy. She took a quick look around at everyone and then sat back down, content with her introduction.

There was no actual work assigned for that day so after all the introductions and formalities were done with everyone was released to go find there dorms. Jack took her leave from the main building and started to follow the little map she had been given that lead to the dorm building, unknown to her a second shadow was following her. Due to a shortage of room Jack had been put in the boys wing of the building but was thankful that it was a corner room.

After making her way to the dorms Jack noticed that the building looked like it came from the slums she saw in an old anime she used to watch. With a shrug she walked passed the line of pay phones that were by the stairs that lead up to the third floor and walked down till she stood out front of her dorm room door. She fished around in her pockets for a few moments before finding her room key and unlocking it. She walked in and closed the door behind her and looked around at the small place. There was a small futon bed on the floor by the back wall, a desk and chair to the right of that and across from that there was a small fully equipped kitchen with a mini fridge and her bag placed on the bed with her uniform, a boys uniform. She walked over and picked said outfit up and shrugged" Guess they went by how I looked when they saw me…works for me"

After looking her new uniform over she went about placing it and the rest of her cloths away in the small dresser located next to the desk before she went about removing her hat, letting her long flowing hair down and coat and placed them on the hooks by the door. She then went over and sat in the desk chair and spun around before she let out a long yawn and looked up her window, failing to notice the pair of eyes that were watching her, and saw that it was getting late. "weird..guess I most have spent more time looking for my room then I thought…"she said as she stood up and got undressed and then into a pair of all blank silk PJ's, the type of the button up top and then got into bed. "Well here is the start of a new chapter in my life…"


	2. Chapter 2 new friends

**Hello again everyone. First off I would like to apologies for the shortness of my first chapter. I most admit that it was a spur of the moment and kind of rushed but from now on it won't be ok^^ and please read and review.**

Morning came all too soon for our sleeping tomboy who by this time had curled up around her pillow and was using her blanket to rest her head on. The light of the sun began to shine through the mostly uncovered window and onto Jacks face which didn't do much other then make her groan and turn over so she faced away from the window and go back to sleep but the loud beeping of her alarm clock, something she had failed to notice was there the night before, forced her eyes to slowly open with a louder groan then before.

With slow but steady movements Jack rose from her bed, not used to having it on the floor, with audible pops and cracks emanating from her spine which earned yet another groan from Jack. "Damn…that's going to take some getting used it…"she said as she turned and looked at the small digital clock that sat on the desk. "Two hours till class start…well at least I have time to get ready" and with that said she went about getting ready for school. Now Jack had this thing about shared public bathrooms, she hated them, a lot and refused to use them. So rather then go use the one all the one that was shared by the whole building. So to make sure she was nice and clean she searched around in the kitten in her room till she found a large plastic bowel and filled it with warm water and a bit of soap and set it before she went and closed the curtains and then began to removes her PJ's until she was left completely naked. She walked back over to where she had placed the bowel and then took out a cloth from the smaller bag she had for all her bathroom supplies and began to wash her self down, making sure to get every single inch of her lean, fit and toned body before she used fresh water to rinse her self from the soap that remained on her pale skin. Once that was done she used the small sink to wash and rinse her hair.

After she finished washing her self she went and opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a bra and matching pair of panties, both black, and proceeded to put them on. After finishing with her underwear she went and took out her uniform and put it on and then looked at her self in the long mirror that hung on the back of her door "well if it wasn't for my hair I really would pass for a boy in this." And with that she reached over and grabbed her hat and put in on and tucked her hair under it again before turning back to the mirror and looked at her self again "Perfect!"

With getting ready for school all done and over with jack left her dorm and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once there she noted two lines for food. One had normal things like eggs and bacon which she was used to from growing up in the human world and the other which consisted of things that ever she wouldn't touch and her race was known for being able to eat anything and everything even other monsters. After looking over the two lines Jack went and stood on the 'normal' looking over and once at the front she got a heaping pile of scrambled eggs topped with a massive pile of bacon, a sight that earned many odd looks from the other students as she sat down and began to eat as she listened to a few of the people around her talk.

"wow that's a lot of food for one person." Said one boy.

"Yeah..how can he eat all that by himself and I wonder why he's all alone?" Added the girl, possibly the boys girlfriend, that sat next to the boy that spoke first.

Jack only smiled as she ate wile she listened to them and a few others with similar comments. As she ate Jack started to feel a slight drop in the temp around her before she noticed a familiar blue haired girl sit down behind her. Jack gave the girl a quick look over her shoulder at the blue haired girl before she turned back around and finished eating, a feat that surprised everyone that was watching her. With a full belly and a smile Jack left the cafeteria and headed to the main building and to homeroom, passing many people looking over posters that told of all the different school clubs that were offered to the students. She stopped walking and turned to one of them and walked over to read it. It was a fairly long list with many different choices, some spots, a fashion one, a few that were…unique to say the least but the one that caught her eyes was the cooking club. Jack loved to cook though she liked to eat more then to cook but that didn't make cooking any less fun. She turned away from the bulletin board that poster was pinned to and continued on her way to homeroom. She reached it after a short time and walked in and looked around the room and all the eyes that turned to see who had walked in, noting a number of them were looking at her hat. She giggled inwardly as she walked over and took her seat.

The day went by with out anything of real interest, the only real thing worth noting was that she had got to talking with the blue haired girl during lunch when Jack felt yet another rapid cold front move in and asked her about it. During there conversation Jack had leaned the girls name, Mizore and that she was a snow girl which explained the moving cold front that seemed to appear when she showed up though Jack did note that it was odd that she felt it everywhere else but not in class. Jack was now currently looking over the many different club booths that were set up in the gym. Durning homeroom she and everyone else for that matter had been told that joining a club was mandatory which was fine with her she already new what one she wanted. She walked up and down the rows of booths until she had found the one she was looking for. As she walked along passed all the others who were looking for clubs to join she noticed a familiar head of hair. With a smile she walked over to the owner of said hair and said"Hey Mizore, what's up?" This caused Mizore to jump a little from the shock of being snuck up on like that, something to this point had never happened before, before she turned around and saw Jack standing there with a smile. She smiled back at her and said"Oh hey Jack, just seeing what this booth has to offer." she replied as sh turned back to finish reading a small leaflet she was holding. Jack nodded and looked over and saw it was the cooking club booth. She smiled as she walked over and wrote her name down on the sign up sheet before she looked over at Mizore and said" you should totally join this club." This only made Mizore bit her lip around hr lollypop and shift uneasily before she said" I'm not much of a cook…" before she looked over and saw that Jack had already signed up before adding" But I guess it would hurt to lean." Before she went and signed up also. This however made Jack smile more and nod and say "hey it never hurts to lean something and if all else fails I can show you a think or two." This earning and smile and nod from Mizore. Once the signing up was done and over with Jack and mizore walked together to the cooking classroom where their club was to meet. They walked in and saw there was only three or four other students there. Having noted this Jack, with her new friend by her side, walked over to two empty cooking stations and took a seat on the stools that were there and waited for the teacher that was in charge to show up which didn't take long. After only a few minutes a tall yet thin woman walked in and greeted everyone "Hello everyone! I'm Ms. Yocosama but you all can call me Yoco for short. Now as you all may know this is the cooking club. This is the place where you will all lean how to cook or in some cases simply just improve on the skills you already may have also we are the ones in charge of providing all the food and drinks for any and all school activities that require them." The last part earned a groan from Mizore, making Jack chuckle at her friend's displeasure, this earning Jack a glare from Mizore which one make her laugh more. After the two were done with there antics yoco went about explaining what everything in the class was and what it was used for and where all the items there going to need were kept and since Jack turned out to be the most skilled, other then Yoco of couse, she was given the honor being in charge of holding onto the keys to the main walk in fridge and pantry. This made Jack super happy.

The rest of the club meeting went by with out much else happening other then the meeting of the senior student in the club. A tall pretty girl with long pink hair named Moka. At this point school was over and Jack and Mizore had both had dinner and it was getting late and the two had said there good byes and parted ways for the night. After making a quick stop at the third floor bathroom, something Jack wish she could have done with out, for a quick use of it she returned to her dorm and locked the door behind her and sat down in her desk chair. And tossed her hate onto the dresser. After sitting there for a wile she stood back up and stripped down to her birthday suit and just let her body air out for a wile, a small breeze coming from her cracked open window, before she put her PJ's on and sat back down in her chair and started on her homework from that days classes. The whole time she was completely unaware that a pair of solid blue eyes were watching from outside her window.


	3. Chapter 3 growing deeper

**Hello again everyone it's me again bringing you yet another chapter to this fan fic. Also I am always open to new ideas so if any of you have an idea that you think could add to my story them please send me a PM telling me about it and I'll look it over and one last thing. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors that might be in my story. My spelling/grammar cheek isn't the best on my computer for some odd reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire(I forgot to add this before XD)**

****

The first week of the school year was mush as what most had assumed it would be, boring. Now that isn't to say that things hadn't happened around the Academy, such as the sense fo passion that seemed to permeate the air. This could be accounted to the sudden rich of students beginning to 'date' even though there wasn't much to do for a date around the school but that didn't seem to stop people from finding ways to make it work, moon lit walks for instance seemed to be very popular.

Jack was in her dorm watching tv while she lay on her bed(now raised off the floor with some cinder blocks she had 'borrowed' from the construction club store room.) she had won the Tv along with free cable in a raffle the Academy had sponsored in order to boost school spirit and collect extra funds. It was now Saturday and she had no plans on leaving her dorm, other then perhaps going to see if Mizore was busy later. So she was just laying there in her PJ's with the top few buttons undone. As she went through the motions of getting off her bed to grab a soda there was a knock on her door. It cased her she jump a little from how loud it seemed to be.  
>She quickly pulled on her hat and hastily stuffed her hair under it. Then did up the top buttons to her Shirt, she walked over and answered the door, hiding her self behind it, and saw that it was Mizore holding a picnic basket in her hands as she smiled at Jack "hey you busy?" she asked as she raised the basket up a little so Jack could see it better. Jack looked at the basket and then up at Mizores smiling face and just smiled back at her and shook her head "not at all..just let me finish getting dressed and we can go ok?" she said to her friend who nodded Happily in return. Jack then closed her door and only then noticed how hard and fast her hearts were beating. She just stood there a moment and waited for her chests to return to normal before she went about assembling an outfit similar to the one she wore when she arrived at the Academy, only with blue jeans. Once she was dressed she put her hat back on, hid her hair away under it and then finished her self off with her favorite black coat before walking out of her dorm and locking it. With a smile she turned to her friend and said to her" sorry that took so long." Mizore only smiled and nodded her head "that's fine" she said before she and Jack left the dorm building and headed to the lake that was only a half hours walk from there.<p>

AS they walked along the dirt path that had been worn threw the dead tree and between the tomb stones, that lead from the boy's dorm to the lake, from all the new couples going on walks there, Jack looked over at Mizore and noticed that she seemed to be wearing makeup, not a lot but enough that it showed off her eyes more and made her face light up. Mizore noticed Jack looking over at her and smiling but she wasn't sure why so she turned to face her and asked"ummm..Something wrong?..do I have something on me face?" Jack just laughed and shook her head before saying "No no there's nothing on your face..I was just admiring how pretty you look today" the moment she realized what she had said she turned her head away and looked down wile her pale cheeks turned a bright crimson red from embarrassment, a similar set to actions used by Mizore as well only she managed to stutter out "Th-thank you.." They walked in silence the rest of the way.

After they arrived at the lake and found a spot to sit under one of the large dead trees Mizore went about placing all things thing's she had made for there lunch which consisted of some sandwiches, PB and J, some home made ice tea and enough baked good to feed a small army. As it turned Mizore wasn't that best when it came to cooking seeing as how the first thing she made for everyone to try, except Jack who for whatever reason knew better, to miss the next day of classes with food poisoning but to make up for her lack of cooking skills it turned out she was amazing at baking which everyone was happy about. Jack looked down at all the yummy deserts and kicked her lips, although when she did she did so with a long, thin demon like tongue that kind of creeped Mizore out but at the same time kind of turned her on ever so little, earning yet another crimson blush for the snow girl. Jack, totally unaware of what she had just done smiled as she picked up a cupcake "wow Mizore this all looks so good!" she said before she took a bite from the taste treat. Mizore only nodded her head, still blushing but she still had a smile on her face, as she also started to munch on one of the brownies she had made.

After a most delectable lunch by the Lake the two friends sat back against a large rock that was next to there the were sitting and talked about all the fun they had, had during their first week at the Academy and how great it was that they had met each other and how Jack had grown up in the human world most of her life and was only sent to the school in order to lean how to act around other monsters which Mizore had found quite interesting and asked all kind of questions about what humans were like which Jack was all to happy to answer for her. AS they were talking Jack had started to tall Mizore about her best friend growing up, a girl named Milly, and about all the wacky adventures or rather misadventures they got into growing up, Milly also being a mother, but failed to notice the Mizore was moving closer to her and didn't realive how close she was until she felt a soft, cold but very quick to warm, pair of lips press them self's against her own. Now yes Jack was a tomboy, always had been, and like to, from time to time, flirt with other girls for fun but had never kissed another girl before (or anyone else for that matter) and was in total shock by the sudden action. But once her brain had a chance to comprehend what was happening she was all to happy to return the gesture by kissing her back and even wrapped her arms around Mizores back and pulling her closer causing the kiss to deepen. After when seemed like an eternity the two finally separated to breath and just stayed into each others eyes but a look up total shock and horror took over Jacks face as she quickly moved away leaving a very confused Mizore still sitting there looking over at her. Jack just stood up and moved back a little as she said "umm..M-mizore…I..uh…don't think you realize what I am…" to which Mizore only replayed" a girl right?" This causing Jack ti nearly fall over in utter shock "wait..you new I was a girl?..how long have you known!" Mizore just smiled at her and said" ever since I saw you get ready for bed the day we arrived here." Jack only stayed at her for the longest time before she said"ok..kinda creepy…but even still why did you tell me you knew?" only to have Mizore reply "you never asked" which caused Jack to face palm, hard before she walked back over and sat back down next to her. She just sat there for a long moment before she finally looked over at Mizore and asked "so I take it from that kiss you like me..even though I a girl? Isn't that like against snow people rules or something?" Mizore just giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she said "I don't know..and frankly don't care." Jack only smiled at her and said "sweet" before she moved in and kissed her once again only this time she had pushed Mizore over and was lying on top of her as they kissed, their arms wrapped around each other as they shared a very passionate moment by the lake.

It has been a few days since there 'date' at the lake and Jack and Mizore where now very close to each other and almost inseparable, only being apart for classes, and their hooking up had managed to spread around the school like wild fire some how which broke a few hearts because many of the girl had crushes on Jack, them not knowing he was a she still, and many of the males had crushes on Mizore so when they had found out there were many depressed students the following Monday. Jack and her new girlfriend how ever didn't care what others thought and were just happy to walk down the halls hand in hand. The two currently were sat at there cooking stations, tho Mizore's had been turned into a baking station for reasons that were all to clear to everyone, and were working on the items need for the up coming staff meeting the next day. Jack was working on some simple mini meat pies, bite sized, and Mizore was making some cookies, assorted types, as the listened to Yoco say that they were going to be going on a field trip to the human world to join into a cooking competition or rather that Jack was being entered and they were going to be watching her and observing how humans act in that sort of situation. This made Jack a little uneasy. She had never been in anything like that before so she was now very nervous about it. Later when she and Mizore where back in Jacks dorm she was pacing back and forth in front of her bed wile she chewed on her fingers nails. After what seemed like hours to Mizore she finally stood up and pulled Jack into a warm hug and said "you'll do fine Jack I'm sure of it" Jack just stopped biting her nails and sighed deeply and returned the hug and said"I guess your right..I am started to teach Yoco a few things…and she's been cooking for lover then I've been alive" Mizore nodded her head and hugged her tighter before saying"yes you are so I know you'll rock the house next week. Now lets go to bed its late" Jack just nodded and finished doing up her PJ top as she watched Mizore change into a blue flannel PJ's with little kittens on them before they two climbed into Jacks back and snuggled into one another and closed their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 a night on the town

**Well here we are number 4. I won't bog this down with a lot of talk so ideas and comments please send them and ****PLEASE**** read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

As the morning sun Shawn in threw Jack's dorm room window it illuminated the two sleeping forms that were on her bed with the blankets kicked off and on the floor. Indeed at some point during the night Mizore had managed to kick the blankets off the two of them and curl up on top of Jack and started to suck on her thumb all with out waking Jack up once.

It wasn't to much longer after the sun hit them that Jack let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes only to have her first image of the day that of her sleeping girlfriend curled up on her and sucking her thumb, a sight that only made her smile. With some gentle shaking and a gently nibble on Mizores ear Jack was able to rouse her and wake her up. Mizore opened her eyes and looked up at Jack and smiled as she tried to say good morning only to have her words slurred by her thumb, which when she noticed it was in her mouth she blushed a deep red and pulled it out quickly only to have Jack giggle at the sight. "well it looks like someone got comfy last night. Sleep well?" Jack asked her as she gently moved out from under her. Mizore nodded her head and sat up on her knees and starched her arms over her head with a yawn as she replied "very good…Although it helped I have a great pillow..well pair of them" giggling after as it was Jacks turn to blush. With the silliness aside the two got out of the bed and starched fully after which Mizore went to head over to the showers but Jack stopped her and then got her bathing station ready for the two of them. Mizore looked at her and became very nervous as she asked "D-does this mean we both get..naked?" with a stutter, to which Jack answered "well it kinda helps babe and its not like you haven't seen me naked before but now you'll see me close up" this made Mizore blush more before she hesitantly removed her PJ's. Jack followed suit and soon both girls were standing there totally naked and looked at each other. Jack stood there and admired Mozores shapely figure and supple chest, a C or D cup easily, wile Mizore took in Jack hour glass form and set of ample D cups, wile wondering how she managed to hid them. The two stood there for well over ten minutes before Jack managed to pull her self away from her girlfriend and start washing her self down with the soapy cloth with Mizore following suit soon after, each helping by washing the others back.

After a short time the two love birds were washed and dressed again, Mizore using a spare change of cloths she had left in Jacks dorm for just such and time, with Jack packing her bag for the trip they were leaving on in another hour or so, Mizore had already packed her things and had brought her bag to Jacks down the day before. Once ready the two left the dorm and headed down the road to the bus stop to meet up with the rest of the cooking club. They soon reached the bus stop and greeted everyone, there hands intertwined with each others. Yoco was the first to greet them "there's our top chief!" followed up by Moka "yeah guy! You'll show those half wits a thing or two." Jack just laughed at the two of them and shook her head "hey hold off with all that..we haven't even left yet" this only made the two cheer her on more and soon everybody, even MiZore was doing it which made Jack sigh and shake her head with a smile on her face wile she thought ~great..now I have to win this…~ to her self in her head. The bus soon arrived and everyone piled on, Jack and Mizore taking a seat in back. Once everyone was on and settled in the bus driver looked back at all of them and said "Everyone good? Ok then off we go" before he turned back around and started the bus up and headed off through the dark tunnel that would take them to the human would.

The trip threw the tunnel wasn't long but the trip to the hotel they were all going to be staying at was, over 4 and a half hours, and everyone new the driver did that on purposes and to top it all off he had turned off the AC so by the time they had got off the bus everyone was soaked in swet, Jack most of all due to the fact she was wearing a heavy black leather coat. After many angry glars the bus drive pulled away laughing and then disappeared after he rounded a corner. Yoco quickly got them all cheeked into there room and gave everyone their room keys. Jack and Mizore thanked Yoco and headed to there room which oddly enough was the penthouse suite They took the elevator to the top floor and when it opened the two were in shock at the massive place. The whole unit easily took up the whole top floor and it was all just for the two of them and decorated in all high end stuff, even the bed was made with all silk sheets and the bathroom had a whirlpool bath and a large shower next to it as well as the other items you would expect to see in a bathroom. On the baloney there was also a hot tub which made the girls smile as the peeled out of there wet cloths. Once the two were naked, and had stopped staring at one another, they quickly got into the shower and got all cleaned up after they had a rather steamy make out session.

After washing up the two got out of the shower and walked out and then got dressed into freak cloths, tho as it would seem Mizore's entire wardrobe was made up of the same outfit but Jack didn't came, she thought Mizore was beautiful no matter how she looked. Jack had picked out a baggy pair of cargo pants, olive green, and a blank tight fitting tank top, no bra. She flopped down onto the super soft bed and then patted the other side of it to say she wanted her girlfriend to join her and she did. The two lay there cuddled up and looking at one another in the mirrors that were installed over the bed when out of the blue Mizore asked "Babe..why do you dress like a boy all the time?" only to have Jack tence up and pull away from her a little bit, clearly uncomfortable with that topic of conversation. Mizore looked over at her and sat that Jack's face was that of someone that had just been badly hurt which made her feel bad for asking her question "if you don't want to ta…" she said but was cut off when Jack said "no its fine..its just painful is all." Now Mizore felt really bad. After a short pause Jack took a deep breath and sat up with her knees pulled to her chest with her head resting on them "the reason is that when I was younger..bout fourteen I was attacked and raped by a human..a HUMAN!"she said, the last part said with a bit of anger. After another quick pause and continued "back then I used to dress all girly in skirts and dresses and always had my hair in pig tails which is what made the guy come after me..he told me that's how he liked his girls and that I was perfect looking and ever since then I've never worn another bit of girly cloths..other then underwear." Mizore sat and listened to Jack as she told her about what had happened to her and was totally and utterly horrified. When Jack had finished Mizore moved over to her and pulled her into a tight hug and held her close to her and said "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I made you remember that " Jack just hugged her back and shook her head before saying "It's fine...that's all in the past and I'll never let it happen again." Mizore only nodded and just held her girlfriend close for a long wile.

The pair stayed like that for a few hours, though at some point at had moved to a laying position and had fallen asleep in each others arms and were completely unaware that Moka had go up to there suite to ask if they wanted to go hit a nightclub with her and Yoco, as it would seem Moka and Yoco were spending a fare bit of time together. When she walked out of the elevator and looked around the suite and her jaw it the floor at how amazing it was. She quickly regained her composure and went over to the bed and saw Mizore laying there cuddled into some girl who immediately made her question to her self "where's Jack and who is this chick is and why Mizore is asleep with her?" The sound of Moka talking was enough to wake Mizore out of her light sleep and sit up gently as not to wake Jack up. She looked over at Moka with wide eyes and asked "What are you doing here?" to which Moka replied "I could ask you the same question and who is this chick..some bimbo your seeing behind Jack's back!" Mizore looked over at Jack and then back to a now angry Moka before she looked at her and calmly said "umm..Moka..that is Jack" earning an odd look from her friend. As they two friends were 'talking' the noise made Jack wake up also and rub her eyes and sit up with a yawn. She looked over at Mizore and asked her "Who are you talking to…" in a tired voice, failing to notice Maok standing there and it wasn't until Moka shouted "wait Jacks a girl!" did she finally notice her extremely confused friend. She looked at Moka and explained to her that she liked to dress like a boy for personal reasons and that she was sorry for misleading her like that but asked her to keep it a secret to which Moka nodded her head and told her that she wouldn't tell another soul unless told otherwise. After that awkward moment was over with Moka got around to asking the question she came up to ask "so me and Yoco are going up to a nightclub we heard about from the lady at the front desk and were wondering is you two wanted to join us?" Jack smiled at her and said "I'd love to but I don't have anything to wear" Mizore just doubled the statement. Moka just smiled at the two of them and replied "that's fine. I have a pretty blue dress Mizore could wear but I'm not sure what you could wear Jack..." as she started to think. Jack just smiled as she watched her friend before she got off the bed and said" got one in black?" Moka shook her head and replied "No but Yoco does, matching use to" Jack just smiled and said "perfect. Go get them and we'll get ready." Moka smiled and squealed and clapped her hands and jumped up and down a bit before she ran back to the elevator to get the items. Mizore on the other hand walked over to Jack and looked at her with a concerned look as she asked "You sure you want to wear something like that?" Jack just nodded her head and told her "As I said..what happened to me is all in the past babe."

It wasn't long before Moka was back with the dresses. She set them down on the bed and told the two to meet her and Yoco down in the main loby in half an hour before she left again. Mizore thanked their friend and then turned to Jack who had already taken her cloths off and was putting the dress on. It was a sexy little number, strap and backless and all black but it sparkled in the light. Mizore was stunned as she watched her, the dress fit Jack perfectly and everyway and to top it all off Jack even sat down and put a little makeup on, lipstick and a bit of eye shadow before she did her hair up into a giant ponytail that looked like a big black upside down teardrop coming of the back of her head. She them turned to Mizore who had by that time got her dress on and was putting her shoes on and asked "so how do I look?" before she put on a pair od matching black strapless high heel shoes. Mizore finished with her shoes and looked at her girlfriend and was shocked "you...who are you and what did you do with Jack?" Jack just laughed at her and said "first off, for tonight it's Jaclyn and second I'm right here I'm just showing the other side of my self." Once they were ready Mizore grabbed the hand bag that came with her dress and put all the I.D's Jaclyn was going to need for the evening before going and heading down to meet the other girls for a night on the town.

**I personally like this chapter the best so far. I think it really ad's to the main character don't you all think? So please read and review or send me your ideas and comments ok?**

**Good by for now: Fireguy312**


	5. Authors note

Hello everyone. I'm just letting you know that I'm ending this fan fic and will be redoing it so if you are one of the few people who like it please just wait and the new one will be posted ASAP.


End file.
